


Letters From (Another) Home

by AMMO121



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Judge is dead, Letters, M/M, She killed him, Sora Vinsmoke rules Germa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: Sanji sometimes gets mail.





	Letters From (Another) Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pingo1387](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/gifts).



> So...I thought I'd posted this days ago? But looks like my shitty internet strikes again. Luckily for me, the dead line was pushed back a bit. Still, I'm very sorry I didn't notice till just now.
> 
> Also, a big thanks to Midnightluck for making this as half as good as it is and for letting me throw fic ideas at her like rotten fruit.

Sanji sometimes gets mail. Which is weird, seeing how they spend most of their time in the middle of the ocean with little or no land in site. But despite that, that stupid bird always manages to find him, usually carrying a thin stack of envelopes. He'd feed the bird, sometimes letting it rest for a few hours on some high place – aka someplace that Luffy won't bother it – and takes some time off to write his replies.

At first most of them thought that he was writing back to the Baratie, but a call from Zeff, at one of their many stops, proves them wrong.

“Ya Shitty Ungrateful Eggplant!” The old cook had yelled. “It wouldn't kill you to call in once and a while to let us know you're alive, ya shit. And don't tell me that--”

After this they're all kind of stumped, but they do get a laugh out of when Usopp suggests that it might be a lover. After they're able to breath again, they decide to leave it be for a bit – well, Nami and Robin decide and Luffy got distracted by a new island, so it was as good as done.

Then came the gifts.

Arek Caostel is one of the Grand Line’s most popular port cities, and the location of one of the largest markets. This excited most members of the crew for various different reasons. Normally Sanji would spend as much time and money searching and exploring new, foreign ingredients as he could, but today was different. He got quite lucky this time; sometimes they went weeks – or even months once or twice – without seeing land, but the timing couldn't have been better.

Though now he's faced with quite a different problem.

“You look troubled, Mr. Cook,” The musical voice of the Strawhats’ archaeologist flows from behind him. “Anything that I might be able to help with?”

Sanji doesn't jump, but he never does, which is in itself intriguing to the devil child. She's managed to startle even Mr. Swordsman before, and that is no easy feat. Just another piece of a puzzle that makes up one of her Nakama. She looks forward to years of slowly piecing it together.

Sanji doesn't go straight to flirting, like she half expects him to, but instead he seems to having an inner debate. How interesting.

“...Well, I wouldn't want to trouble you,” he starts, raising his eyes from where they had wandered to a colorful stall nearby, then smiles again when she insists that she's already done all her shopping, and that he's simply saving her from having to head back to the Sunny so soon. “I'm looking for a gift, for a… female friend of mine.”

“Oh.” Yes, this is much more interesting than the large library she was originally planning on spending her day in. “And would this friend of yours be someone that we know?”

“No,” His gaze is distracted, and he probably doesn't even notice her not-so-gentle prying. It's also a strange change of pace, not having his full attention.“I haven't been able to see them in years, but their birthday is coming up and I'd like to get them something...special. They helped me out a lot when I was a little brat.”

“A birthday? Hmm,” The first, and only, person that jumps to mind would be Zeff, but he is not a female. Unless Sanji is simply lying about the gender – but she doesn't believe that that's the case. So it's someone from the cook’s past that they have yet to hear about. One more thing to look forward to. “I don't know much about gift giving, but I've heard that people tend to like homemade gifts.”

Sanji mulls this over for a moment, before his face lights up. It would seem that her advise has borne fruit. He thanks her with great enthusiasm and a number of floating hearts, before skipping off towards the food stalls.

She’s always glad to help, especially when her nakama continue to puzzle and amuse her. 

_____9______9

Dear Little Brother,

Thank you so much for the gift! I haven't had the opportunity to try the Raw Mushinel fish, and it was quite delicious, due in no little part to your wonderful cooking, I'm sure. The bento that you sent it in was also a very nice addition, though green has never really been my color. I know that the fish is extremely rare, native to only one island on the Grand Line, as is its poison. It must has cost you a pretty penny, and so I've included some Beli that I'm sure you'll have use for. And don't give me any of that, I know that Piracy doesn’t always fill the stomach. I'm your older sister, allow me to worry a little.

On another note, Mother has been thinking about taking us all out on a vacation. The boys made noise about that, of course, but she seems determined to get a break from ruling, and I can't say I blame her. Some of the problems that get brought up during court are so stupid that anyone would want to get away for awhile. Did you know that one of the stuffy nobles actually brought up remarriage? Right in the middle of talks of crops and trades, and I didn't feel the least bit bad when our brothers forcibly escorted him out. Of the kingdom, that is. I don't think anyone will have the guts to bring it up for years to come. The brutes do have their uses, it seems, when they’re not being stuck up idiots.

How has your crew been? I know that you've managed to get yourselves into quite a bit of trouble with the World Government, which everyone here finds quite hilarious. Our sweet little Sanji, an outlaw to the highest degree. Your wanted poster has also become a fan favorite. The boys couldn't stop their teasing, until I reminded them of how much you all look alike.

I hope you're keeping yourself –and your crew – safe, and thank you once again for the wonderful Birthday gift.

Your Beloved Sister,

Reiju.

 

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a Queen.

She was once the head royal chef, this woman was. Her meals were the stuff of legend among the common folk of the kingdom. It wasn't long before the King himself noticed her fine dishes, followed quickly by her fine looks. Time passed and she was chosen by the King to marry, and a little more time passed before she grew round with child.

Children were never part of her plans growing up, more focused on her cooking than on any plans of little pattering feet and diamond rings. But she was chosen, and she decided that she'd just have to see how it all plays out. It would be a new adventure, she was sure.

And thus her first – and only – daughter was born, but even with the help of the best midwives and medicine at her side, it was still a battle hard fought. She was in labor for hours and hours, until they all bled together in her exhaustion. And then, the morning after, once she had slept, she held that child in her arms, and she understood that every second of it was worth it twice fold, just to have brought this life into being. She understood that she was now something more important than even a Chef or a Queen. She was a Mother.

Her first pregnancy wasn't easy, due in no little part to the chemicals that her husband was slipping her. Chemicals that would find their way into her food, and were given to her by trusted doctors, with no knowledge on her part as to what was happening. Chemicals not meant for her, but the little life inside her.

And now the King is making noises about trying again, for a boy this time. She gives in, because she believed in her own strength, and she knew that her body could handle one more child. Only, as it turns out, it wasn't just one more child.

To make matters even worse, thanks to several helpful servants, she finally finds out about the chemicals that she had been unknowingly been given during her first pregnancy, and decides to confront the King. The King, feeling that he is in the right, just as he is in everything, doesn't even bother trying to hide the truth. He tells her of his studies all those years ago, eyes dark and shining as he tells her about how he's finally perfected what he needed. He's figured out a way to control and destroy all emotion from their children, and he's already almost completed the treatment.

Eight months pregnant at the time, the Queen makes a choice, one that she pays dearly for.

The Queen flatlines while giving birth, somewhere between the second and third child. It takes only seconds to get her back, but with no more energy to give, they have to cut the last two infants from her. She's rushed into surgery as soon as her youngest son is being cleaned by a nurse. She doesn't even get to hold them for several weeks after. It does little for her health, and she thinks that that is what Hell must feel like.

Not long after, the Queen falls very sick.

6_____6_____

Chopper, when he's not working in his infirmary, or playing around with Luffy and Usopp outside, enjoys spending time in the galley with Sanji. The cook will sometimes make him sugary treats and they talk about everything and nothing.

Today though, Chopper notices something new about the kitchen, something that wasn't there before.

“Sanji, did you get that box on the last Island?” The cook stops scrubbing at the pan that he was working on, and turns towards the young reindeer. His face is blank, before his eyes slide too the smallish box sitting on the counter. His face lights up for a moment, before he smiles back at Chopper.

“It was a gift actually.” He turns back, and resumes doing the dishes.

Chopper stares at the box for a moment longer, taking note of the familiar shade of green.

______9______9

To My Dear Sanji,

How is my little pirate? I know that you write whenever you can, but a mother worries. And I find myself almost always in a state. Did you know that I found a grey hair last week? Grey! I am much too young for that. I tried to tell all of the chefs, but they simply laughed at me. No respect for their ruler. None! Though I would much rather they laugh at me than for them to fear me. Not in the way they did him.

Oh! Thank you again for those new recipes! I especially enjoyed the ones on the different ways to cook Pork-June fish, which you know are also native here, as well as in certain parts of the Grand Line. The way that you're talking about would allow you to keep most of the healthy oil that the fish contains, while still having it taste divine. I wonder if it would work if you were to--. Well, never mind that now.

I've included some old recipes that I found in a book in the library, some of them I even had to get translated, they were so old. So don't be surprised if something got lost in translation or if the recipe calls for something primitive. Feel free to keep the box that they come in, I know how forgetful you were when you were younger. It's a nice shade, don't you think?

Stay safe and don't forget to write whenever you can!

 

Your Loving Mother

 

The bird doesn't leave until it's delivered its package directly to Sanji, and doesn't take kindly when one of the others try and take a grab at the letter and/or package. Luffy's gotten more than a few bumps on the head from the angry bird – and Nami, when she catches him in the act.

Usually Sanji doesn't take long to relieve the bird of its burden, looking excited most of the time, and pissed off the rest.

It's been three days, and the bird is still perched on the rail of the Sunny, waiting to deliver a message.

Three days since the bird arrived, and four since Sanji slipped into a coma. And it just sits there, not moving a feather, like everything is alright, and that Sanji is going to come strolling out of the galley like it was any other day, and he wasn't dying in the other room!

“What are you even doing!” Usopp snaps at the bird. “He's not coming out! He can't! He's fucking dying! All because some freaking marine thought that it was a good idea to coat their sword with poison! I mean, I know that they're horrible, but really! And who the hell decides to use Rainfly poison! What kinda name is Rainfly! Is it a fly made out of rain, because that does sound like the crazy shit that the Grand Line would throw at us. Or maybe it's a fucking flower, or a fish! Who knows, because we definitely don't! And none of Robin’s or Chopper’s books mention anything about it! God damnit!”

The bird tilts its head when Usopp turns around and kicks the side of the ship, the thunk of it echoes loudly across the ship.

It's silent, only broken by Usopp’s deep breaths. No one moves, not Franky sitting on the steps a few feet away, Robin in her library, Luffy sitting on his usual perch on Sunny’s head, or Zoro leaning against the door to the infirmary. Sanji sure as hell didn't move an inch; he stopped moving days ago. Give it another two days and he may even stop breathing, and there isn't a damn thing he or anyone else on this damn boat can do about it.

“[Key Word Triggered.]”

Usopp looks up from where he had buried his head into his hand, confused. The bird had straightened up impossibly, and its eyes lit up….blue?

“['He's fucking dying'.]” It was Usopps voice and his exact words from a moment ago, coming from the birds beak. “[Words of interest: 'Marine' 'Poison' 'Rainfly' 'Grand Line'. Protocol 23: Video Saved. Protocol 91: Return to sender. Priority: Master Level.]”

And the bird was off, leaving a very confused crew behind.

_____9______9

It’s Franky’s turn to stand watch, even though none of them have been sleeping during the night anyway. It kinda renders night watch pointless, but they keep at it, ignoring how Zoro always takes up double shifts in place of Cook Bro.

Normally the person on watch hangs out in the crow's nest for the best view and to keep out of the more uncool weather. But today Frank's working on repairing some of the wood the Zoro Bro had busted up during 'training' today.

This means that he's the only one out on deck when that cool techno-bird lands on his shoulder. He has to stare at it for a moment – because come on! Damn thing takes off like that and then arrives back a day later, as calm as Cola gone flat.

The bird must get pissed off by his staring because it decided to peck him on the head, hard.

“Damn bro!” He waves at the bird with one hand, clutches at his head with the other. “No need to get physical!” The bird takes to the air, and Franky feels the weight of the package as it's dropped into his lap.

He has to stare at it for a moment, and then at the bird, then back at the book in his lap. His eyes read over the title, once, twice and then a third time, just to make sure that his eyes aren’t on the fritz again.

The bird pecks him in the ear. He jerks to his feet, and scrambles towards the infirmary.

“Chopper!”

'Poisons of the Grand Line, and Grand Line Poisons.'

6_______ 6_______

Most of the time the letters put Sanji in a slightly better mood. He'll make snacks for everyone, not just the girls. (The girls always get fancier and bigger, but they'd start to worry if it was any other way.) His hits would be lighter, and jokes would flow freer. He might even decide to to surprise everyone with a feast of new recipes, if they have the food to spare.

A happy cook is a happy crew, same as could be said for every member of the crew.

But then you have days like these.

“What the hell?!” Zoro nurses the bump on his head, which he got from being rudely kicked awake by the fucking cook.

“Shut up you shitty Moss!” The Cook yelled. “And move your ass, some of us need to walk without tripping over shitty lost plants.”

“What's got your eyebrows in a knot?”

“Shut it! And stop napping in front of my galley!”

“Why should I do anything you say!?”

“Because I fucking said so, that why--”

Across the Sunny, laying in the chairs, the girls watched the back and forth for a moment, before turning towards each other.

“Should I stop them?” And that's the question isn’t it? Is it worth the energy it'll take to get up and knock some sense into the idiots – for the millionth time?

“Hmm,” Robin pushes her sunglasses down so that she can see the boys more clearly. They do have the habit of getting into pointless fights, and usually she finds it very amusing when Nami has to play Mother, but something about this one is a little… different. Both of them leaning a little to close, and words aren’t biting with quite the same viciousness that they usually do. “No, I think we shouldn't get involved.”

Not today at least, not when they're so close to finally putting all the pieces together. If the crew’s lucky, the two will have everything hashed out by the time they reach Fishman Island. If not, well, they have all the time in the world.

“Maybe you should just nap someplace where you're not in everyone’s way? Like the bottom of the ocean.” Like in my galley.

“And maybe you shouldn't just let out your own frustration out on other people.” Maybe we should spar, for real, sometimes.

Robin lets her glasses slide back in place, and lays back. Today is a good day for a tan.

______9______9

Yo, Dumbass Brother of Mine,

If I have to hear either of those women gush about how you're in 'love' or whine over how you're not doing anything about it, I'm holding you responsible for my actions.

Just talk to the Swordsmen, you chicken shit, or I'll send someone to do it for you. Mother probably wouldn't even stop me, as long as I don't have anyone killed too badly.

Just put us all out of our misery already.

You're ever suffering brother,

 

Niji.

6_______ 6_______

 

The Queen knew that what she did would have consequence, and it might cost her her life. That doesn't mean she enjoys laying in bed all day.

“Mommy!” It's her little ray of sunshine, and she can't keep the smile from spreading across her face. “I brought you lunch again, and I didn't even drop it this time!”

“Oh honey, thank you,” This is what makes everything worth it. To see her children play and to know that she was able least save at least one of them. That is enough.

She just wished she could be here for them. For him. But the Queen is very aware of her ever weakening state.

______9______9

My dear son,

 

You worry too much. You're brother is still taking his medication and has made no plans to travel all the way to the Grand Line. I will certainly not use that kind of language towards my own child – unless he deserved it, of course. But I've found that a swift kick to the behind works just as well.

How is the Swordsman doing? My spies are telling me some very interesting things.

 

Your Loving Mother

6_______ 6_______

 

“I think my eyes have stopped working.” Sanji rolled his own eyes at Usopp's very real complaint.

“Stop being a fucking idiot,” He pulled his sleeves up so that he wouldn't have to worry about getting batter on his suit.

“I don't think I can live like this anymore,” Usopp's sulked, chin resting on Sanji's table and looking particularly pathetic. “I can't even go into our cabin without fearing for my life. And my sanity, don't forget about my sanity.”

Sanji gritted his teeth around his unlit cigarette, looking like he was doing his best to keep a hold of his temper. “It was a fucking kiss, and you've only walking in on us twice. Stop being fucking immature.”

“My concerns and fear is valid, because it might just be kissing this time, but I'm not taking my chance in the future.” And there's an idea…. “How about we talk to Franky about setting the two of you up a room for yourselves? Like what the girls have?”

Sanji actually pauses at that, like he might be thinking it over. “I… wouldn't want to cost Nami-chan any extra beli. It might take a while, but I'll talk to Franky and then I'll get the funding to build the new room. If only to get you to shut your shitty mouth.”

“Um, ah,” Not expecting it to be that easy Usopp flounders for a second, before quickly recovering with gusto. “O-Of course! The great Captain Usopp has never faced a problem that he couldn't solve-!”

Sanji rolls his eyes fondly as the sniper begins to go off on a tangent.

 

______9______9

The Queen… accepts what she knows is going to happen. She knows that she will pass away and leave her children with her husband. She knows that her Sanji won't do well, and that those cuts and bruises can't all be from playing or training. But she is growing weaker and each break is harder to take than the last.

She grows quiet as her time grows closer, a flower drawing into itself once it knows that the sun is gone. She is ready to pass away quietly and without a sound.

Only...Only Judge – the King, moves too quickly and she awakes one morning to news of her son's death, and the King and his Kingdom learn that every flower has it's thorns and that this mother is more then willing to kill for her children and – more importantly, to live for them.

6_______ 6_______

Reiju knows that her mother's spies have spies. She knows that they are trained and very good at what they do. What she doesn't know is how none of them know where her brother is!

Someone better have answers soon or heads will roll, her mother's wishes be damned.

The agent in front of the Princess is obviously trying to hold his own nerves together. “It's… it's almost impossible to tell where Kuma sent the Prince and his crew, but we know enough about his devil fruit to know that they're probably not dead.”

“Probably?!” Reiju stares down at him with deadly promise. He begins to splutter and try to explain the known abilities of the Paw fruit and how they worked, when another messenger comes skidding into her office.

“Princess Reiju,” The agent quickly bows, panting and out of breath. “We believe one of our agents may have located Prince Sanji.”

She sighs in relief, good.

“But we also just received news that Strawhat Luffy's brother has been captured and a date of execution has already been set - for tomorrow.”

This makes her pause. If her mother learns of this nothing will stop her from sending agents to try and break the pirate out. The Captain of the Strawhats is a favorite of her mother, for all that he's done for Sanji and all the havoc he's cause over the past year and a half.

But would it really be for the best?

The chances that someone in the know with recognize their hand in this is high, and they've almost managed to be recognized as a world power of their own. This could risk that position.

But Strawhat Luffy’s happiness is directly connected to Sanji's, and that happiness is worth the world.

“Send for my Mother.” She turned to the first agent, sending him away with a glare and new orders.

______9______9

Dearest Brother,

As stated in my last letter, I thought it would be best to handle the operation myself. If you want something done right and all that. Do not worry over much, I wore a mask for the whole thing. It's a good thing I arrived when I did, as I'm sure that lava is bad for anyone's health. Though I'm fairly sure that I am now the target of one very angry Marine – if he survives the nasty little present I left with him.

I retreated in possession of two injured but alive pirates. I believe you're very familiar with them? Ace and Luffy are currently staying aboard the Moby Dick – Whitebeard’s ship. I have also been convinced to stay for a few days, and got quite the laugh when Whitebeard himself requested that I join his crew. It was very sweet of him, but you and I both know that I'll be taking over for Mother in a few years. I have no time for piracy in my life. He and everyone here seem very convinced otherwise, but they'll be quite disappointed in a few days’ time when I have to leave.

Also, Mother said to say hello to Ivankov-Sama and to have fun. I heard that they agreed to let you stay for the two years? And to train you? Mother has said a many good things about both their prowess in battle and in the kitchen. You should be honored bysuch a teacher.

Your Loving Sister

6_______ 6_______

Two years is a long time to be away from the shit cook – away from any of the crew. Zoro arrives early – the others are probably lost, typical – and sets off for the market. Maybe he'll buy some fish for the cook to fix up? He does have a few beli left over from what Hawke gave him….

Zoro doesn't not notice the woman - as much as she just blends into the rest of the crowd so well that she passes under his radar. He definitely notices when she bumps right into him.

“Oh!” She proclaims, surprised and apologetic all at once. He expects for her to bounce right off his chest and end up on her ass. He's not a small man, and she appears to have a slight build, is older in years and unprepared for the collision. To his surprise, it is him that has to take a step back to keep his balance.

He has a moment of shock before the woman starts apologizing over and over. “I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm so sorry! You're not injured, are you?”

Zoro takes a moment to take look at her, trying to judge whether she's a threat or not. He knows his own strength, and no normal person would be able budge him.

He's almost taken aback with what he finds. He can't quite put his finger on it, but there's definitely something familiar about this woman. Then she smiles, and there is no doubt in his mind.

This woman reminds him of the shitty love cook.

“No,” He finds himself saying. “It'll take more than that to hurt me.”

“That's good.” Her smile brightens, and he has to keep himself from looking away in self preservation. Yeah, way too much like the love cook. “We have to make sure we grow stronger for those we love, don't we?”

Zoro, at a lost of what to do with this stranger, grunts in response.

“Oh, but look at me go off like an old ninny! What brings you to the Sabaody Archipelago?”

He debates just walking away without answering, but he has the strange feeling that the cook would find out and cause a big fuss about it later. “Meeting up with my crew.”

“How sweet!” She claps her hands together and looked like it really was the cutest fucking thing she's ever heard. “I'm actually here to see my son off, but I find myself quite hesitant to let go, but I suppose every mother is, when they send their child off into the world. It never gets easier.”

He has nothing to say to that, so he remains silence. It hangs between them for a moment. Then she smiles again, this time a lot sharper and Zoro can feel the air around them grow heavy with it – and something else entirely. Haki. “Well, I hope you do everything in your power to keep your Nakama safe.”

Zoro does have something to say about that, but refrains, and simply watches the woman walk away, humming to herself as she goes.

The fucking weird ass things he does for the shitty cook.

Fucking love.

–

A mother’s love is understanding and doing what's best for your child. The Queen realizes it not too long after the King’s death and the prince’s release from that horrible cell.

Her caring little Sanji can never be happy in her kingdom.

Not now, or any point in the future. This is no longer his home, with bad memories around every corner. Not when he can't even be in the same room as his brothers without flinching, even after each of their stilted apologies. (The medication works, and the Queen will be forever grateful for it. It gives her hope for her other sons’ futures as human beings.)

Germa will never be his home – but maybe she can help him find a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! They are much loved!


End file.
